Of Hope and Faith
by Awahili
Summary: The tournament's over, Shao Kahn has been defeated. But just how far will the new family go for one of their own? The Earth warriors face both outer conflict and inner turmoil to rescue the soul of a lost comrade.
1. Chapter 1

﻿ 

Everyone's thoughts as "Annihilation" comes to an end. And a continuation, for all those who thought something should have been done about Johnny's death.

* * *

_Liu_

As Raiden takes his place with the Elder Gods, I can't help but wonder if it's really all over. That nagging feeling of doubt consumes me, but Kitana grabs my hand. Forgetting my previous train of thought, I grasp it tightly. I look at our little group, our family, and feel a slight pang. One of our own is gone. I glance at Sonya, but Jax is talking quietly to her. I see her face light up for a split second, before dropping into her customary mask. Kitana kisses my cheek and smiles at me.

"Can we go home, now?" she asks eagerly. I smile and nod, then walk her up to the temple to meet my grandfather.

_Jax_

This has been the strangest week of my life. Not to mention the damn waste of money on those enhancers. As I watch Rayden and his fellow Elders vanish, I wonder what will happen next. He called us a family, and so we are. I feel Sonya shift beside me, and I turn. She has a lost look in her eyes, and I lay my hand on her shoulder, realizing for the first time how much smaller she is than I.

"Hey, you alright?" I whisper quietly. I know how adamant she is about putting up a front to others, but I am one of the lucky few who have ever seen her let it all down.

"Yeah, fine," she says half-heartedly.

"I don't know about you, but a hearty steak dinner and a long shower is _definitely_ in order about now." There it is, the smile. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. I sense Liu and Kitana leaving, and watch them from the corner of my eye. They are going back to the temple. I wrap an arm around Sonya's shoulder and begin to follow.

_Kitana_

Liu is troubled, I can sense it. Though victorious, an air of loss is around him. I don't think Liu will ever admit it, but Johnny Cage was becoming a close friend to him. I don't know how Sonya feels, nor will I ever want to. I grab Liu's hand, and am filled with relief when he responds by squeezing mine reassuringly. Awkwardness overwhelms me as I'm privy to a semi-private moment between Jax and Sonya. Smiling, I kiss Liu's cheek.

"Can we go home, now?" I ask, surprising myself at the playfulness in my voice. He smiles back at me, leading me up to the Temple of the Order of Light. I take a moment to glance up to where Rayden had been, and see a glimmer of light. Perhaps not all was lost.

_Sonya_

Raiden's gone. He called us a family, said we are whole now. But that's not true. A chunk has been taken from me, from us. Jax takes me aside and lays a hand on my shoulder. I barely register what is said to me, and my mask is set firmly in place.

"Yeah, fine." Fine physically, save a few bruises and cuts. Emotionally, I'm a wreck: but no one is allowed to know that, not even Jax. His small attempt at humor makes me smile a little, but I force myself to drop it. I feel his muscular arm slip around my shoulder as he leads me off to the temple.

All of a sudden, I find myself wondering what had happened to Johnny's body. Last I saw, it...no _he_ was sitting atop an altar of some kind, before we were forced to leave him behind.

_Raiden_

I smile as I leave them, knowing they will be alright. I stay a moment longer, catching Kitana's eye, and I nod imperceptibly. But somehow, she knows, and I feel a great sense of hope. Just before I return to the Temple of the Elder Gods, I feel the others whisper.

_Do not be afraid, mortals. All we be right again._

As they approached the Temple, Liu's grandfather rushed out to meet them. The young warrior embraced the old monk.

"Grandfather!" They let go, and the old man turned to the others. "Grandfather, this is Kitana, Sonya Blade, and Jax," Liu pointed to each in turn.

"May blessings fall on each of you," the monk greeted. He then stepped closer to Sonya, placing his hand on her shoulder, and closed his eyes. "Yes, I believe it is time." He let go and walked away, leaving the four confused.

"What the hell was that, Liu?" Sonya demanded. Liu shrugged and followed his elder, the others not far behind. As they walked closer to the temple, chanting could be heard from inside. Liu stopped in his tracks and turned to his companions. He stared blankly at Sonya, then sprinted into the temple. The others were stopped by monks from entering, but what they saw was enough to make them struggle more.

Johnny's body lay in the temple, surrounded by candles and praying monks. Sonya's face twisted in pain and confusion, but she forced herself behind her mask once more, berating herself for showing such weakness. Liu came out moments later to explain.

"I just talked to the elders. It seems the gods have granted them the knowledge we need to bring him back," he said quietly. Sonya felt her legs give way, but Jax caught her elbow and held her up discreetly. He knew how much she hated help, but also knew she needed it now more than ever.

"Can...can I see him?" she choked, and blinked back tears when Liu shook his head.

"No, we must talk with the council immediately. They will watch over his body until we retrieve his soul." Jax followed Liu, secretly holding up his partner and friend. They entered the chambers and sat down at the table. The council came in soon after, and took their places.

"Elders," Liu began, bowing respectfully. "We wish to quest for the soul of Johnny Cage," he proclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

﻿ 

"Who among you wishes to make this journey?" an elder asked. Liu remained standing, and immediately, Kitana and Sonya rose. Jax looked at Sonya, sighed, and stood as well.

"This guy better be worth it, Sons," he whispered. She closed her eyes for a split second before replying confidently.

"Worth dying for, Jax."

A smile graced the lips of the monk, and a bright flash of light filled the square. When it cleared, the three Elder Gods were standing before them. The monks bowed down, as did Liu and Kitana. Sonya and Jax lowered their heads in respect, but looked back up when Rayden spoke. Liu and Kitana stood, joining their companions.

"I told you I would see you again!" he said triumphantly. "The four of you are about to embark on a strenuous quest. You will travel into the deeps of Yowan, through the Underealm. I will not lie to you; no one who has ever attempted this mission has succeeded without losses." He looked at each warrior in turn before the female god addressed them.

"We will not be able to assist you, but there will be others to guide you, if you seek them." Then the other male.

"Take this scroll," a rolled up parchment flew to Liu Kang, who caught it deftly from the air. "Present it to the Soul Keeper." Liu handed the scroll to Sonya, then turned back to the gods.

"How do we get to Yowan?"

"There is a portal in Outworld which will take you to the Underealm. There you will be given further instruction." Rayden stepped closer. "There are still many who are loyal to Kahn. Be on your guard, for there are those far worse than he roaming those lands. Good luck..." his voice faded as he and the other gods vanished. They turned to Kitana.

"Well," Liu said, "how do we get to Outworld?" Kitana smiled and held out her hands.

"I will take us there. My mother has returned to the castle, but I will ask her assistance."

"No, we will do this on our own. Johnny's our friend, it's our fight." Kitana smiled as they grabbed her hands. She closed her eyes, focusing her inner strength, channeling it to create the rift.

Light shone from a small hole in the middle of the square, which grew larger and more colorful as the four warriors were whisked away. They landed in Outworld, noticing the absence of Kahn's influence immediately. The streets were no longer cluttered with fallen debris and broken statues. People were milling about, still unsure as to what to do. Upon seeing Princess Kitana, many fell to their knees, praising her and honoring her.

Sonya shook off the disconcerting feeling of traveling between realms and followed Kitana to the palace.

As they entered, many servants bowed humbly and thanked them all. Jax noticed a few who were less than happy, and kept his eyes on them until they were out of sight. Kitana entered the Throne Room, smiling at seeing her mother sitting in her rightful place.

"Mother, we ask your assistance in transportation to the Underealm." Sindel rose.

"The Underealm! My daughter, that is a perilous realm! What is the purpose of this?" she demanded.

"We are on a quest for Johnny's soul. We must travel to Yowan and restore him to his place in Earth realm." Sindel smiled softly.

"My beautiful Kitana, please be careful. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Kitana embraced her mother.

"I promise, Mother."

Sindel smiled, and clapped her hands. "You are not going anywhere tonight. You have all been through a terrible ordeal, and I am ordering you all to rest tonight before setting off. Tomorrow morning, I will open the portal." Sonya looked like she was about to protest, but Liu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That will be fine," he said, squeezing his friend's shoulder. Sonya's mouth snapped shut, and she glared at the Mortal Kombat champion. Kitana kissed her mother once more and led them all to their rooms. Kitana settled Sonya in her old room, complete with walk-in closet, and then showed the guys down the hall.

Sonya collapsed into the bed, not even bothering to change her clothes, and finally allowed herself to grieve over Johnny's death.


	3. Chapter 3

﻿ 

_…Johnny Cage, and you are?_

_…can't let what happened to Art happen to you…_

_…let's dance…_

_…not to you…_

Sonya bolted upright in bed, sweat pouring off of her. Wiping her brow, she threw the covers back and set her feet on the stone floor. She let its coolness soothe away the ache that was beginning to grow there. The past few weeks were beginning to take their toll; she was sore in places she didn't even know existed. She stood, stretching and popping her shoulders, sighing in relief as the tension in her upper back was released.

She stretched a little, performing a basic form to loosen her muscles. She walked over to the closet and opened it, gasping at what she saw.

Outfits of every shape, size, and color were arranged systematically. Sonya wandered into the "athletic-looking" section and began perusing for a comfortable outfit. The one she was wearing had seen better days, and soon she picked out a deep blue set.

It was warm, but flexible, allowing her to perform even the most difficult kicks and stretches. The light of early dawn shone in through the half-open window, and she decided it was a good time to start her day.

She exited her room and made her way through the halls, searching for a way out. She managed a full circle before coming to the kitchens, where several servants were milling about. One of them spotted her and quickly shuffled behind her, bowing.

"Honored guest, why have you traveled down here?" Sonya jumped out of her skin and turned.

"Jesus! Don't do that!"

"My name is Hesan, Madam," he replied, not missing a beat.

She looked at him oddly, "Right, how do you get out of here? I want to go for a run," she near-demanded.

"I'll go with you," a voice from behind her called. As one, the entire staff bowed humbly as their princess entered the room. "Come on." Sonya followed Kitana out of the castle and off of the grounds. Wordlessly, they began a slow jog, warming their muscles for a sprint.

"Glad to see you found some clothes," the Outworlder spoke. Sonya merely grunted a response and picked up the pace. "Blue is a good color for you," Kitana tried anything she could think of to get Sonya to respond, even provoked, but the younger woman wasn't going for it.

She did lighten up, however, about an hour later, when Kitana challenged her to a race to the gates. Sonya took off, quick as lightning, but Kitana kept up with her. Channeling her frustration, and anger, Sonya pushed herself ahead and beat her companion through the gates. Both of them placed their hands on their knees to catch their breath.

"That's where you went, Sonya," came a deep voice from her left. She looked up and saw Jax and Liu finishing off rolls from breakfast. Liu smiled.

"You ladies care to spar with us?" he gestured over towards the garden. A small arena had been set up, large enough for two people to spar comfortably. It reminded Sonya of a Mortal Kombat ring, but she shook that thought from her head.

"Why not?" she responded, and joined the other three. Kitana and Sonya entered the ring, going first to give the guys time to warm up. They bowed to each other, and then began. Sonya feigned a front punch to Kitana's head, then followed up with a snap front kick, leaving the princess winded. Kitana dropped for a back sweep, but Sonya jumped. Kitana responded with a jump spin hook kick, connecting with Sonya's hip in mid-air, sending the Earth realm warrior sprawling to the ground. Sonya rolled and jumped up, narrowly avoiding a stomp kick. She spun with a back fist, but was blocked, then spun back around in time to block Kitana's groin kick, pulling the other woman off balance. With a well-placed elbow to the back, Kitana was down.

Now it was Liu and Jax's turn. The women exited the ring as the guys jumped in, Jax bending briskly at the waist. Liu responded with his traditional Shaolin bow, and the match began.

Jax started it off with a roundhouse kick hammer fist combination. Liu dodged the kick, but the hammer fist landed on his chest. He lashed out with a spear hand, hitting Jax in the throat. The larger man stumbled back, allowing both men to regain their composure. They began to circle, each man sizing up his opponent.

Liu was first this time with a double front kick, feigning with the first and sending the second into Jax's abdomen. Jax bent over, then came out with a double punch, landing two hits simultaneously on Liu's torso. A back sweep was the answer, and Jax found himself on the ground. Rolling over and up, he missed Liu's joint-breaking kick. Liu spun around with a back kick, but Jax caught it just before it hit him. He spun Liu completely around, sending the Chinese man to the ground. Liu kipped up, using his momentum to perform a flawless sidekick to Jax's sternum, laying him out.

As Jax rolled out of the ring, Sonya jumped in, smirking at Liu. "I was wondering when I'd get to fight you," Liu said, smiling. Sonya replied with a curt nod.

"Here's your chance," she lunged at him, throwing a three-punch combo that left him guessing. Her foot came from the ground fast; he didn't have time to duck. It connected with his cheek, sending him spinning. She didn't relent as he faced her again, attacking him with more ferocity and speed. It was all Liu could do not to get hit. He blocked everything, just barely, and the more he blocked, the more she seemed to throw at him.

He tried calling her name, but it was lost in the sounds of her attacks. He looked at her eyes and almost feared her; they held a determination equal to that when she had fought Kano. He began to wonder if she was pulling anything at all, or if she was really fighting him. The punches and kicks came faster, more aggressive, and Liu could tell they were getting harder. He was going to have bruises on his forearms as it was. Suddenly, she stopped, but only because Jax had come up behind her and wrapped his massive arms around her body, pinning her arms to her side. She struggled for a moment against him, not realizing whom it was. Then, as if something else had possessed her, she shook her head and looked around wildly.

"Jesus! Are you alright Liu? I didn't mean –"

"I'm fine, Sonya," he reassured, checking his arms, "Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." At Jax's skeptical look, she shoved him out of the way and stalked off towards the castle. "I'm fine!" she called over her shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower." With that, she disappeared. Jax whirled around on the other two.

"_Now_ I want some answers!" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Kitana asked.

"I mean," Jax said, taking a step closer, "That I have _never_ seen her lose it like that. I wanna know exactly what went on, and who the hell this Johnny guy is?"

"Why don't we take a walk in the garden," Kitana offered, "Less chance of distraction." The three walked off, and Liu began his story.

"I met her on the boat. She had just come on and ran into Johnny. She asked about a guy named Kano, and when Johnny tried a line on her, she shoved him out of her way."

"Damn right, sounds like Sonya."

"Well, Johnny, being Johnny, followed her, and I followed him. I didn't know why at the time, but it must have been Rayden or something. We followed her down into the hole, almost got into a fight before Rayden came to our rescue. He explained the tournament to us, and told us that one of us would decide the outcome of the tournament."

"What tournament?" Jax asked.

"Mortal Kombat. It's a tournament held once a generation. We were defending the realm from Shao Kahn. All he needed was to win this last tournament to enter the realm. Well, we stopped him by defeating Shang Tsung, his sorcerer."

"Yeah, well, it seems he wasn't to keen on the rules," Jax offered.

"No, and that's when he killed Johnny. Kahn had taken Sonya hostage, and Johnny tried to save her."

"He lost his own life in the process," Kitana said sadly.

"So? I would have done the same for her, and I'm just her best friend! What makes this guy so special that Sonya can't control herself?"

Liu shrugged, and Kitana spoke up. "I don't know when they went from 'barely friends' to 'something more,' but it was sometime before Johnny fought Goro."

"Who?"

"Prince of the Shokan, and reigning Mortal Kombat champion. He had been killing off Earth realm warriors left and right when Johnny challenged him. I still don't know what possessed him to do that," Liu said. Kitana answered.

"He was scheduled to fight Sonya next, Liu. That's what made him do it."

"Sonya can stick up for herself," Jax defended. "She doesn't need some no name off the streets to do it for her!"

"Yeah, well, try telling that to Johnny Cage."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Johnny _Cage_? The wannabe actor?"

Liu stopped in his tracks, "Johnny's as good a fighter as any one of us."

"Alright," Jax surrendered, "So this Johnny guy shows, says a few lines, and Sonya falls for him? I don't buy it!"

Liu shrugged again, "You'll have to ask her about it. Something must have happened while they were alone."

"Yeah I'll do that," he said determinedly. Kitana cocked her head a little, as if listening to something.

"The bells…" she said, "It's time. Let's go!" She took off at a run to the castle with the two men trailing behind her. "Jax, you go get Sonya! Meet us in the throne room!"

"Where's that?" he asked.

"From Sonya's room, it's straight down the hall, down the stairs and to the right!" They split off and slowed to a walk as Jax continued to Sonya's room. They entered the throne room to find Sindel dealing with kingdom business. The servants were dismissed and Sindel rose.

"How are you this morning, my daughter?"

"Well, Mother," she replied as Jax and Sonya entered the room. "We are ready."

"Very well, come this way." They followed the queen into a smaller room. Two larger pillars stood on either side, curved toward each other. Sindel stood on a pedestal in the middle of the room and raised her hands.

"This is an ancient portal, kept by my people for thousands of generations." Power began to surge between the pillars. "From this realm, to another," she began to chant, "Take these travelers safely to the Underealm, and there protect them until their return!" A hole opened, and the warriors of Earth realm moved forward. The four fighters entered the portal, immediately feeling the tug of the travel on their bodies.

Sindel watched as her daughter and friends were whisked away. "Gods, please watch over them and keep them safe," she prayed to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

﻿ 

They fell out of the portal, shaking off the discomfort it caused, and looked around. Kitana sighed dejectedly while the Earth warriors gaped openly. The Underealm was far worse that Outworld had been. Buildings were crumbled, old, and covered in muck, while the creatures that roamed the streets were no better off.

"Oh my God," Sonya gasped in disgust. "Where the hell are we?"

"Welcome to the Underealm," Kitana said disdainfully. Jax held his nose as a pod of humanoids covered in waste trudged by.

"Jesus! Haven't these people heard of a bath?" he exclaimed. Liu glanced at Kitana.

"Where is Yowan from here?" Kitana turned to them.

"There is a temple, deep in the wooded lands of the Underealm. There, warriors guard the portal to Yowan. I warn you now; the warriors are not normal flesh and blood, but souls. We will each have to overcome our own demons before we are allowed into Yowan."

"Why does everyone wait till we're stuck to mention the important parts?" Jax yelled.

"Let's go," Kitana interrupted, "We will need to begin our journey now if we wish to reach the temple by tomorrow."

"Why are we in such a rush?" Jax demanded. Kitana whirled on him.

"Because," she answered roughly, "we only have 10 days from the time of his death to reclaim his soul. That leaves us 2 days." Sonya stepped up.

"Then why did we waste a full day in your world!"

"Enough!" a voice boomed. The wind picked up and thunder rolled across the streets. "You stand here arguing like school children when you should be on your way to the temple!" Rayden stormed up to the group and stared down at them disapprovingly.

"But –"

"No! Sonya, you cannot let this tear you apart. You have all been through too much together, especially you and Liu, to let this come between you. That is the ability of the Underealm, to bring out the negativity in everyone. You wonder why everyone here is so down-trod and disgusting? It's because no one cares about anyone, including themselves, anymore."

"How do we keep that from happening to us?" Liu asked, gesturing to a rather sickening looking being shambling by.

"Stay together, watch out for each other. Now, get going. It's a long hike to the temple. There will be another to guide you along the way in the forest." With a whisper of wind and flash of lightning, he was gone. Sonya turned back to Kitana, who merely gave a small smile and began to lead the way.

The four companions stuck close to each other, avoiding contact with the vile creatures skittering about. Sonya and Jax had flanked Liu and Kitana, and as they made their way out of the bustling city, they drew closer together.

"Who's not ready for this?" Jax asked, looking at his friends. They all nodded, and set off into the woods, following Kitana and looking for and kind of sign. As they entered the forest, voices filled each of their minds.

_He fled the temple; turned his back on us!_

_What reason was there to love?_

_My son is a weakling. He'll never be anything!_

_Do I look like your travel agent?_

A cry from the trees shook them from the entrapment, and they all looked around wildly.

"Why have you entered the sacred forest of the Geni? Who dares trespass?" a deep feminine voice commanded. As one, they all turned to see a rather Amazon-looking woman standing in the tree. She had what looked like bear skin draped over her flatteringly, and a large spear in her hand. She jumped and flipped from the branch, landing softly and skillfully on the forest floor. Liu stepped forward.

"We are journeying to the temple," he said confidently. The woman was not impressed.

"And what makes you worthy of this journey? What is your quest?" she demanded.

"We are going to Yowan to reclaim the soul of one of Earth realm's warriors," Kitana offered proudly.

"You are the warriors who defeated Shao Kahn?" Liu nodded once. "Then I thank you," she bowed intricately, "Come, your road is long and perilous." She turned and began walking down the path, and the warriors looked among them. Sonya shrugged and followed, joined soon by her companions.

"My name is Delsah," she said, not looking at them at all.

"Right. So how long is it to the temple?" Sonya asked impatiently.

"Patience would serve you well, young one." Sonya scoffed at the name; she was at least as old as this wild woman!

"Just who are you –" Liu laid a hand on her shoulder in silent warning.

"We're in sort of a hurry here. We only have two days now," he said, he hoped, diplomatically. Sonya shrugged Liu's arm off her shoulder and sulked as they walked. Delsah nodded curtly at the champion.

"We will reach our camp by nightfall, and set out again in the morning." Before Sonya could protest, she added, "Not even _I_ travel through this forest after dark falls. There are things lurking you have only seen in your nightmares." Silence encompassed them as they made their way to the camp. After several more hours, they came upon a clearing. As they entered the clearing, a wave of warmth spread over them.

"This area is protected by the gods. Nothing enters or leaves without my command," she looked pointedly at Sonya. "So no wandering off. There are coverings over there for you; I suggest you sleep well. Tomorrow, the real journey begins." She moved to the fire as the warriors found spots to rest. Jax and Sonya grabbed blankets, and Jax leaned up against a tree.

"No use in both of us sleeping uncomfortably. Come on," he opened an arm, and Sonya looked wary. Sure, he was her best friend, for almost six years now. _What's the matter with you, Sonya, it's just Jax_. She shook off her warrior paranoia and laid down next to him.

"What's going to happen Jax?" she asked softly. Jax held his breath for a moment; this wasn't the Sonya he knew. His Sonya was sure of herself, a hard-nose who didn't trust anyone, not even him. Of course, his Sonya wouldn't have laid next to him like she did, using him as a pillow. He could only wonder how this whole scene would play if Johnny were here.

"Don't know, Sons. We'll just have to play it by ear and kick some ass." He felt her chuckle, jolting his body.

"You talked to Liu." It wasn't a question, but rather an opening for him. Now he knew something was up.

"Yeah, he told me everything. Well, just about. There are still some things unclear. Like why in the hell we're on this journey for a guy I don't know, and you've only known for a few weeks! You're different than when you left, Sons. What the hell happened?" She took a deep breath, and began plunging into the story.

"After I followed Kano, I found myself on this old rickety boat, alone. I realized at once I was the only female, so my guard doubled. That's when I ran into Johnny. At first, I thought he was an arrogant, egotistical jerk who wanted nothing more than to impress everyone. Well, it only took me a few more encounters to prove me right. But something happened, Jax. Something changed everyone. I killed Kano, and suddenly, my purpose for being there vanished."

"That's when everything went to hell?" Sonya laughed dryly.

"Yeah, hell. Shang Tsung unleashed Goro, and soon, it was just me, Johnny, and Liu. I was scheduled to fight him next. Of course, Johnny, being the arrogant jerk that he was," she took a shuddering breath, "_is_, challenged him in my place."

"So you just let him? What was he trying to do, show off or something?"

"No," Sonya replied quietly, "he was trying to protect me."

"I'm sure you gave him an ass kicking for that one!" Jax laughed softly.

"He told me what he was going to do, and I was furious. He said he had a plan! Then he had the nerve to walk away. I followed him, all the way to his hut. Without even knocking, I threw the door open."

"Did you kick his ass?"

"I began shouting, yelling at him, trying to make him understand I didn't need protecting." Jax ignored the "didn't" part and waited. But nothing came.

"Sonya?" he asked softly, but she didn't answer. After a few moments, he realized she was asleep, and he'd have to wait for another time to hear the story.

_Or not_, a familiar voice filled his head. He looked around, but the only sound was the wind rustling through the trees. Dismissing it, he slipped into slumber, and Rayden smiled down at them all. He inclined his head to Jax's form, and then disappeared.

_"How dare you! What gives you the right to decide who I fight? Who appointed you my big protector?" She screamed at him, hoping to engrave it onto his skull somehow that she was not a little child._

_"What is it with you?" he yelled back with just as much fervor. "Ever since I met you you've done nothing but look down on me and belittle me!"_

_"So it's once again about your ego, is it! Poor Johnny Cage being outdone by a girl; he's gotta fight the big monster to win back some self-righteousness!"_

_"No!" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Jesus, can't you accept that people might care for you? Or are you so shut off from the world that you can't recognize love when it slaps you in the face." She froze, looking at him in shock. He didn't seem to have realized what he said, because he kept rambling. "Sonya, ever since Goro started killing humans, the only thing I've dreamed about at night is your lifeless body being lifted for Shang Tsung to suck dry!" She took a step closer. "Last night at Art's fight, all I could see was you fighting Goro, you falling under his blows, and you losing your soul to a maniac!" He sighed in frustration, looking at the hardness on her face. He continued in a defeated tone, "If you want to fight him, I'm not going to stop you." He looked up at her defiantly, "But I will not be there to watch, one way or another." He sank down on the bed, head in hands. Sonya didn't move for the longest time, and both just stayed still and silent, wondering who was going to move first._

_"I hope you have one hell of a plan, Johnny, because I am not prepared to watch you die." And with that, she strode out, leaving the actor baffled._

Jax awoke with a start. "Damn," he whispered. Again the voice filled his head.

_Now you see _

"Rayden?" Sonya asked softly, wakening from her sleep.

"Just your imagination, Sons," he lied, "Night." A muffled "hmm" was her response as he, too, fell back into Morpheus' grasp.


	5. Chapter 5

﻿ 

After making sure Kitana was settled in for the night, Liu made his way to the campfire, sitting next to the stoic figure of Delsah. She made no move to indicate she'd noticed his presence, and Liu decided to make himself known. He cleared his throat and her eyes opened, focusing on him.

"You wish to know of your journey," she said simply, and he nodded. "It will be long, and perilous, but together, I believe you can conquer anything. Heowen has shown his favor upon you thus far, but be prepared. To defeat the guardians of the temple, you must defeat your inner demons. In doing so, you can achieve peace with Heowen, and discover your Geni."

"What is a Geni?" Liu asked softly.

"It is a guardian spirit, sent to protect you while your soul is in this fragile existence. Once we transcend from this life, the Geni is no longer needed, and it joins with your soul."

"But _what_ is it?"

"Peoples of earth called them _ganatlai__ adanvdo_, or animal spirits."

"I already have my animality," Liu said hurriedly.

"Ah, yes, a dragon. That is a power bestowed upon you by the gods. I am talking of an innate connection, a guardian connected with a soul. It is known as The Great Power of the Geni. It is not a power you wield, but a helper in life. Sometimes divining our Geni is easy, sometimes it is hard. But all is possible. In order to pass into Yowan, you must conquer your inner demons and achieve peace with your Geni." She stood, staff in hand. "Now, it is time for sleeping. We have a long journey ahead." She strode off and disappeared, leaving Liu alone by the fire.

"Ever notice how often she just repeats herself in another way?" said a voice from behind him. Liu turned to look at Jax, leaning up against and tree and supporting Sonya.

"Yes, but such is often the way wise men ingrain important lessons into our heads. Good night." Liu stood and made his way over to Kitana.

A rapping on his skull awoke him the next morning, and he opened his eyes to see Sonya nudging him with her foot.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to rise and shine." She walked away and Liu sat up. He could barely make out the light of the sun in the sky, making it pale and serene.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily. Jax shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Not a clue," he answered, "but that lady brought breakfast." He bit into a large chunk of meat before spooning what looked like sap into his mouth. Kitana looked less enthusiastic about her meal than the other two.

"What is this stuff?" she asked warily. Delsah strode from the forest.

"It is food, and you will need the nourishment it provides for you upcoming travels. So eat." Sonya took a drink of sap and shrugged at Liu.

"Hey, we've eaten worse," she said, gesturing to Jax. "You know, in SERE, we had to persist an entire week in the wilderness with nothing but a pocket knife and an empty canteen? That was great. Just like camping with Dad back in Texas." Liu stretched out his muscles and joined his friends by the fire. Delsah handed him a chunk of cold meat and a flask of sap, and he started in. He made sure to finish it all, for he didn't know the next time he might receive a meal at all. Jax seemed to hone in on the conversation and started reminiscing with Sonya.

"Do you remember old 'Maniac McCallister?'" The memory sent him into peals of laughter, and he was joined by a smile and chuckle from Sonya. Jax saw this as encouragement and continued with his story. "This guy was all talk! Throughout the class sessions, he was talking how his father was a Navy Seal, and his mother a SERE instructor. So when we were dropped into our zone, we stole his knife and canteen. Of course, the instructors didn't care; they called it 'part of the game of survival.' Well, old 'Maniac' became frantic. He ran straight into a tree, causing a hive of forest wasps to dislodge from its place and nailed him right on the head!" The group laughed heartily. "When we got back to the base, we found him in the Infirmary Ward, covered in bandages and scared of a fly!" Sonya collapsed onto him, her stomach aching with laughter. Jax's hearty laugh filled the canopy, and the others joined them.

Delsah stood, "It is time to venture forth. Come." She began walking, and Liu shoveled the meat down his throat, finishing off his sap. They walked along the forest path behind the woman, watching as the path diminished and they started trudging through thick foliage.

"Stay close; it's easy to get lost in here," she instructed, and the four drew closer together. Liu began to think, then voiced his thoughts.

"What kinds of things will we be facing on our journey? You said there are things before the temple."

"Yes, there are many things in this forest, from wild animals to lost warriors. You are not the only ones who come here searching for their friends. You, however, possess one thing they do not."

"And that is?" Sonya asked.

"My guidance. While they must find the temple on their own, I am taking you straight there." Sonya nodded her acceptance, falling silent next to Jax. Her ear caught the sound of something in the trees, but ignored it. Only when a heavy weight fell on her, knocking her to the ground, did she cry out. It flew off into the forest, but she caught a glimpse of something that made her heart leap into her throat...sunglasses.

"Johnny?" she asked, taking Jax's proffered hand.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"That thing! It jumped me!" The group looked around.

"What thing? You tripped, Sonya," Liu said.

"No! It jumped down on me! It looked like..." she shook her head free as Delsah interrupted her thoughts.

"It is the forest, trying to dissuade you from your trek. You must not let it overpower you, or it will win, and you will be doomed to wander these forests for eternity." Jax rolled his eyes.

"Something _else_ that could have been brought to our attention before we started out!"

"Quiet!" Delsah bellowed. "That is enough. If you wish to make it through this forest alive, I suggest you close your mouths and open your ears. Be wary, for this forest is treacherous, in more ways than one." Sonya tried to focus on the words, but her mind raced back to the figure, trying to get a clearer image in her mind. But the only thing she could picture were the sunglasses; Johnny's sunglasses.

_Just the forest, trying to mess with my mind. We're going to get him back soon_, she told herself. Only when the group stopped to rest a few hours later did she realize how far they had walked, and how much her feet ached.

"Take a moment while I commune with Heowen. I must ask permission to travel through this part of the forest. It is his sacred land." She disappeared into the trees while the warriors rested in the small clearing. Liu took a drink of sap, then began a kata. Kitana stretched, readying herself. Jax began sparring with a trunk of a massive tree while Sonya tried to clear her mind. Images swirled, mixing with each other. She took several breaths, trying to calm down. It wouldn't do for her to be stressed and confused going into a fight.

After a few minutes, she stood and moved off to the side. She ran through a breathing form, then moved to a fast-paced tournament form. She had won Grand Champion at the TKO in Arlington, TX with this form, and she was proud of it. By the end, the others were watching her in awe, admiring each strike, each precise movement. She finished and bowed in respect, signaling the end. Liu clapped her on the shoulder.

"That was great! What was it?"

"_Basai__ Dai_," she replied, breathing deeply to calm her heart. "Won Grand Champion with that back before I joined the Army." A rustling drew their attention, and Delsah emerged from the undergrowth.

"I have been given permission to escort you. Come, we should reach the temple by nightfall." Sonya was getting tired of following this woman blindly. She was about to say something to Jax when her own inner voice stopped her.

_She will lead you there, and soon you'll have Johnny again. Don't let this realm get to you_.

She could have sworn her inner voice sounded a lot like a certain Elder God, but she dismissed it. Jax fell back to talk with her quietly, away from the others.

"Hey Sons," he greeted, trying to start light. "I don't think I've ever seen you do forms. You've always seemed like the fighting type to me." Sonya smiled a little.

"When I was younger, my dojo was a part of the Traditional Karate Organization in Texas. We used to do five tournaments a year, and the dojo with the most points at the end of the year won the annual award. They had a whole presentation for fighter of the year, and division champions, stuff like that. Then there was the AAU, which was national." Jax eyed her amusedly; he'd never seen her this talkative.

"What happened? I don't hear of you in many tournaments anymore."

"Believe me, I thought I was done with them. When I joined the Army, my focus was on serving my country. Of course, we see where that landed me." Jax chuckled.

"Another tournament," he commented.

"Yeah, only this time the stakes were a little higher." She took a breath, "So was the cost," she added softly. Jax moved to lay a hand on her shoulder, but didn't. She didn't need to be consoled. And he would make sure of it; even if he had to die to bring this Johnny guy back.


	6. Chapter 6

﻿ 

_Liar...thief...traitor...brat..._

Whispers filled their minds as they traveled further into the woods. Delsah's voice cut in above the din.

"Do not pay heed. Continue!"

_Coward...freak...lay about...murderer..._

Sonya tried hard to block them out, but the last word penetrated her brain, and she let out a choked sob. Jax grabbed her forearm and pulled her along, hoping the voices would stop soon.

"How much farther?" Liu asked, noticing Sonya's plight.

"A few more miles. I daresay we are entering the most dangerous part of our travels. Keep you ears and eyes open." Sonya regained some composure, wrenching her arm from Jax's grasp in embarrassment. She hadn't broken down like that in years, and she was ashamed. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the figures lurking just outside the path. A shrill cry resounded, and the group turned. Three figures clad in all black emerged, wielding staffs. The warriors took fighting stances, and prepared for battle.

The first started at Liu, twirling the staff around to confuse him. A final downward strike hit Liu on the shoulder, but he ignored the pain and grabbed the staff, pulling it from the man's grasp. Lashing out with a roundhouse, the black-clad figure went flying over to Kitana's side. She kneed him in the face, then twisted her body for a sidekick to the man's chest. Liu swept the man to the ground, crushing his face with one swift palm-heel strike.

Sonya and Jax weren't faring so well, having to deal with one each. Sonya was backed up against a tree and was doing all she could to block the man's attacks. She was having a little trouble keeping up with the man's flurry of blows, and one finally landed on her stomach. She doubled over, and the man delivered a perfect uppercut, sending her flying back into the tree. Her skull connected with the trunk with a sickening _thunk_before Liu made his way over and began kicking ferociously.

Jax had finally gotten past the man's superb defenses and was now in the processes of breaking the man's ribs with furious hook punches to either side of his body. With a final snap front kick, the man somersaulted backwards and landed, unmoving. Jax turned in time to deliver a spin hook-kick to the last one's head, sending him straight into one of Liu's uppercuts. He, too, collapsed.

Kitana helped Sonya to her feet, and the female warrior shook her head to clear it. At first, she was seeing double, but her vision slowly refocused, and she could stand on her own.

"I'm fine, but that guy has one hell of an uppercut!" she commented dryly. Delsah surveyed them approvingly.

"You fight well as a group, making up for the others' weaknesses." Sonya's brow furrowed and she took an accusing step forward.

"What the hell do you mean _weakness_?" she spat. Delsah merely held up a hand.

"I meant no offense, nor was I singling you out. I apologize," she bowed her head respectfully. Sonya cast her a disbelieving look, but sighed.

"Alright, let's go," she said shortly. Delsah once again led the way, but began speaking as she did so.

"We must be closer than I first imagined. The warriors do not want you to reach the temple before they. Once the Great Power of the Geni is released, they will not be able to travel to Yowan after you. The temple will relocate itself to another realm, probably less pleasant than this one." The fighters grimaced, trying to imagine a place worse than this.

"Why does it move?" Liu asked.

"To travel to Yowan is almost unheard of. The last person to successfully reach Yowan was Mortal Kombat champion Kung Lao, to retrieve the souls of his lost comrades, Taja and Siro." Kitana nodded gravely.

"That was just before the tournament 500 years ago. The three fought valiantly, and would have won. But the emperor had just convinced the Shokan to join him, and Goro entered the tournament. Taja fought first, and she was doing well, until Goro caught her. Once in his grasp, she could not escape." Her voice was soft and sad, as if recalling a horrible memory. "Siro was next, to avenge the life of his friend. He went for all out power, instead of swiftness, as Taja had done. He put in a few good hits, but he fell too. Finally, Kung Lao, distraught over the death of his friends, could not defeat the monster. He fell, and Shang Tsung claimed the first victory over Earth Realm." Silence fell over them, and no one said anything else for several hours, until Delsah stopped suddenly.

"I cannot go any farther. You must make the last leg of this journey alone. Good luck, Earth warriors, may Heowen protect you always." She bowed deeply and disappeared into the branches, flying through the trees deftly until she was out of sight.

"Well," Jax said, eyeing the group, "What are we waiting for?" He trudged ahead, pushing aside brambles and overgrowth, making way for those behind him. Sonya followed him, then Kitana and Liu. The path narrowed, and they could only travel in a single line. What little light they had faded, and the warriors couldn't even see their own hands in front of their faces.

"Um, not to sound too 'kindergarten,' but maybe we should join hands," Jax called. He reached back and found Sonya's hand, and they linked together, ensuring they would not be separated.

"Jax can you see at all?" Kitana called.

"Not really, I'm flyin' blind!"

"Let me lead," she replied, and she moved up the chain, linking Liu's hand to Sonya's, and grabbing Jax's. She moved up to the front this way and began to lead. Years of living in Outworld under the rule of Kahn had adapted her vision to low-light.

A cry alerted them to someone in distress. Liu relaxed his hold on Sonya's hand, but she tightened hers.

"No! It's just the forest, trying to lure you away from us. You go, you'll never be able to find your way back."

"But someone needs help!" he cried, again moving away. Jax switched with her, and grabbed the smaller man's arm.

"You're not goin' anywhere! We have to stick together!" Liu knew it was futile to argue, so he sighed and nodded dejectedly. They continued like that, and the cries for help grew in number. A chorus of pleading voices echoed around them, driving into their skulls. Sonya called up her military bearing and pressed on, reminded too much of humanitarian missions in third world countries.

Back as a fresh lieutenant, before she joined the Special Forces Unit, she had volunteered for one, not knowing what she was getting into. Sometimes, she still heard the desperate wailing of the infants, or the anguished cries of their mothers who had nothing to give them. Shaking her head clear, she focused on the here and now. It wouldn't do for her to lose her head; not when they were this close. She shut out the droning pleas and pressed on.

All of a sudden, the noise stopped, and there was total silence. For a moment, Sonya thought she had gone deaf, but Jax's deep voice rumbled through the silence.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked. They all took a few tentative steps forward, and almost fell when the ground beneath them shook. In the center of the forest before them, a small pyramid arose from the ground, the crystal at its point giving off near-blinding light.

It rose until it reached its full twenty foot height, and the ground stood still. Kitana turned to say something when a booming voice shook them to their core.

"All who travel to Yowan must pass a test!" The crystal extinguished, leaving them in total blackness. Sonya called out to her companions, but no answer came. She took a step, then another. She reached out her arms, walking in the direction of the pyramid, hoping to find some kind of landmark.

By her estimates, she was where the pyramid should have been, but there was nothing. She continued blindly walking, calling out for her friends to no avail. Suddenly, her hands connected with something. She caught fistfuls of fabric; no _a shirt_.

"Who's there?" she called out in her most commanding voice. Light illuminated the area, and Sonya blinked against the sudden onslaught of her senses. When she could see properly again, she focused on the person in front of her, ready to fight if necessary, and gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth as she whispered one word.

"Johnny?"


	7. Chapter 7

﻿ 

"You let me die," he said simply, his mouth drawn tight in a frown.

"No," she countered, but he took a step forward.

"I gave my life for you, and you forgot about me!" he shouted angrily. A tear slipped down Sonya's face, betraying her cool exterior. "Did I really mean that little? Just an arrogant jerk who wanted nothing more than to get in your pants? You didn't even fight Kahn for me. You're nothing but a weak, pathetic creature, and I regret even talking to you," he spat at her, with venom in his voice.

Her mind pounded with his words, every one like a knife to her heart. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat and willed herself to speak. She knew it was a test, but her heart and her mind couldn't agree on a course of action. Her heart finally won, and she spoke softly.

"After Alex, I vowed never to trust anyone _ever_ again. But as time wore on, I learned that I could open up to others without getting hurt…that I could _trust_." She took a step forward and reached out her hand. He slapped it away and leveled a menacing glare at her. She ignored the look and continued.

"You showed me that," she continued, "You made me see that I'm not alone, as long as I can swallow my pride and accept others' compassion."

"What would _you_ know about compassion," he spat maliciously, his eyes holding an evil gleam. "You're heart is made of ice, and you could never be anything other than a bitch. It's a sad truth, Sonya Blade, but nothing can thaw your heart."

A sob escaped from her as she realized the truth in his words. She fell to her knees, her mind screaming in anger, but her heart surrendering to the dark abyss. Then, like a flash, her eyes lit up with hope. _My heart! That's it! _She looked up and smiled at the being in front of her.

"But something did, Johnny. _You_ did, and for all the times I've promised myself never to love again, my heart wouldn't listen this time. I _love_ you, Johnny Cage."

The air around her shimmered, then, as if someone had thrown a rock into a stained-glass window, the world shattered. The last thing Sonya saw before falling into oblivion was Johnny's face.

She awoke in a blank room, white walls on all sides. A figure was coming to her from a distance, and she stood shakily from her kneeling position. As the figure grew closer, she could see the sleek blackness of its coat and its lithe muscles shifting under the skin. Instinctively, she went for her weapon, realizing she hadn't had it for a while now. _Not since I first met Johnny_. Shaking her head clear, she focused on the black panther slinking towards her. As it neared, she could see the panther's golden eyes shimmering in the light.

As it neared, she felt her fear melt away, only to be replaced by a sense of peace. The panther stopped in front of her, gold eyes gleaming, and waited. Sonya reached out her hand and placed it atop the large cat's head. Her body jerked violently, and she felt as if she was flying through the air. The cat never left her side as she landed in a field. Animals were running and skittering around, and it looked like a paradise. _Oh God, I'm dead_, she thought frantically. The panther moved from her side, but looked back expectantly, as if wanting her to follow. She did, slowly at first, but soon she was walking along side the animal, letting it lead her. They came upon an open area, where a few animals rested. The panther joined a wolf by the pond and laid down next to it, laying it's massive head on the wolf's back. A regal crane let out a cry as it flew from the water to land in front of a massive cougar. A mustang came up out of the pond from its swim and shook off the water. Sonya eyed the creatures in awe, unsure of what to do next. The panther stood again and slunk back over, nudging Sonya towards the water with its muzzle. She took the hint and let it lead her to the water's edge, where she peered in.

Gasping, she took in the forms of her friends, each recovering from their ordeals and looking for her. She turned back to the panther.

"How do I…?" In answer, the feline reared up on hind legs and planted its front paws into her back, sending her into the water. But instead of the splash she was expecting, she kept falling, until darkness overtook her once more.

"I think she's coming around," the voice was muffled, but was definitely Liu. She groaned softly as Jax lifted her head off his lap.

"Hey, Sons, you okay?" She shielded her eyes against the light and sat up, a little woozy from her fall.

"What happened?" she croaked, accepting the sap from Kitana.

"We made it," the princess replied happily. "All of us. We passed our tests." Sonya jumped up in excitement, but immediately realized that it was a bad move. She turned around and deposited her breakfast into the bushes. Jax held her hair off her face while Kitana rubbed her back.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her mouth with Liu's proffered handkerchief. "What do we do now?" she asked suddenly, realizing how close they were.

"The legends say Yowan is the Keeper of Souls. No one knows where he is," Kitana said.

"Whoa!" Jax yelled, "You mean Yowan's a _person_? I thought it was just a place where they kept souls, not an actual dude! And what do you mean _legends_? Do you know how to get this guy back or not?" Liu held up a hand.

"Let's find this Yowan first, then we'll see what's next." Kitana smiled approvingly and Sonya nodded, but Jax didn't move.

"That is a horrible battle plan, Liu, and it's gonna get us killed." Sonya turned around.

"Hey, look at the upshot. If one of us dies, at least we're already here," she smiled teasingly.

"That's bullshit, Sonya, and you know it," he returned, jogging to catch up. They took the time to take in their surroundings, the foreboding castle in the distance looming over the landscape.

"I guess we go there, huh?" Jax asked. Kitana just nodded gravely, steeling herself. No one said a word as they crossed the barren and charred plains.

"Stay on the path," Kitana called, and Sonya looked down. They were indeed on a stone path that led right up to the castle. She looked around, wondering what was beyond the path, so she voiced her thoughts.

"Legends say that when a person dies, their bodily fluids and tissues are deposited into this field. It is known as the Field of Blood."

"Sorry I asked," Sonya mumbled, willing her stomach to stay where it was. She remained silent the rest of the journey, not wanting to know anymore about the legends. Jax seemed to echo her sentiments and occupied himself with discerning their location.

"I don't even _see_ the forest we came out of. Where the hell are we?" he asked loudly.

Kitana replied without turning. "We traveled to another realm, to where Yowan is. His Tower and Field move randomly across the realms."

"Has he ever occupied Earth Realm?" Liu asked.

"Yes, long ago, before Rayden became your realm's protector. He then decreed that Earth realm would no longer be home to Yowan, and he moved to the Netherealm."

"So what do legends say we have to do to get Johnny back?" Sonya called out from the rear.

"Well, the hard part is rumored to be passing the test to _get_ here. I suppose we just go to him and ask for his soul."

"Why does that sound too easy?" Sonya shot back. She and Jax exchanged skeptical looks, but continued on. Once they reached the gates, they stopped. A huge rot-iron gate blocked entry to the Tower. Twenty-foot stone gargoyles sat on either side of the gate, holding very large axes, looking at each other. Kitana held up a hand, pointing to the gate.

"Look at what it says," she whispered, as if she feared awakening the stone beasts. The warriors read the inscription on the iron.

_Many brave warriors tried to pass _

_But their brave souls have joined me too_

_The guardians decide the fate of all_

_And only the truest will make it through_

"Why is that not encouraging?" Jax chuckled dryly. Sonya turned to them and took a deep breath.

"I'm going in alone. I _know_ I can make it through, but I do not want to risk anyone else's life."

"What!" A chorus of voices rang out.

"No way in hell Sons! You dragged me this far, I'm going all the way."

"Remember what Rayden told us? We're a family now, and we have to stick together," Kitana affirmed. Liu stepped forward.

"No way am I bailing out now. You and I have been through everything together. This is just one more step on the journey." He laid a hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Fine, fine, but I'm going first." She whirled around and marched through the gargoyles, pushing the gate open unafraid. Liu and Kitana stood, eyes wide, watching her. Jax just chuckled.

"_That's_ the Sonya Blade I know," he said, and followed Liu and Kitana. Kitana made it through completely, focusing her mind on helping her friend find her love. Liu thought of his brother, and the tournament as he passed, and he, too, remained unharmed. Jax nodded to himself and strode through. But as he approached, he eyed the guardians warily. He didn't even know this guy, what the hell was he doing? Before he could think, the gargoyles eyes snapped open.


	8. Chapter 8

﻿ 

"Jax look out!" Both axes swung down, and Jax froze. The others could only watch as the giant axes came down on their friend. Then, like a flash, a form emerged from thin air, knocking Jax forward with its massive weight. The guardians' weapons came down on nothing, hitting the ground. Jax stood shakily with the help of Liu and Sonya as Kitana tried to glimpse whatever had saved him.

All she could make out was a form moving swiftly over the field, and her ears picked up a near-silent whinny. Smiling she turned back around.

"It seems as if your guardian was indeed watching over you, Jax." He shook his head, squinting to get a better look, but the form was gone. Sonya smirked.

"Guess you're not as true as you thought, eh?" she joked, hiding her question. He threw a glare at her, which made her laugh harder, and they continued on their way. As they approached, Liu leaned over to Kitana and whispered.

"Looks like the Black Tower," he commented, and she nodded. Sonya ignored it, shoving those thoughts from her mind. She did not need a trip down memory lane; not when she was so close.

They entered the main hall quietly and quickly, not wanting to disturb anything that might be lurking around. Sonya looked around, noticing five dark hallways leading from the main room.

"Which way now?" she asked quietly, her voice echoing softly.

"Our best chance is to keep straight," Jax said, his military training kicking in. "If that doesn't work, we'll start from the left and go right. Don't take any turns unless necessary, and keep track. We don't want to get lost." Once again, Kitana took the lead, followed by Jax, then Liu and Sonya. The darkness enveloped them as they ventured down the hallway.

They walked for what seemed like hours until Kitana made out a pinpoint of light at the end of the tunnel. She voiced it, and sighs echoed from the group.

"Finally," Sonya smiled, "I was beginning to wonder if we were in a never-ending tunnel." They crept closer, careful not to disturb anything. They looked back, but could not make out the other end of the tunnel.

"Now, we didn't make any turns, right?" Jax asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Alright then, that was easy." They kept moving and exited, breathing a sigh of relief at fresh air. But they all stopped short at the sight before them.

They were standing on a ledge not five feet deep that overlooked a pool of souls. Millions upon millions of souls were swimming about, bathed in an eerie green light. The ground shook suddenly beneath them, and a piercing white light shone above them. A commanding voice bit out harsh words in a foreign language, and Kitana grimaced.

"He's asking why we have disturbed the Keeper of Souls." Sonya stepped forward without hesitation.

"We have come for the soul of Johnny Cage of Earth Realm!" she yelled at the light. Booming laughter followed her words, then more of the voice.

"He wants to know if we have the key," Kitana translated dejectedly. Jax took a step forward.

"Key? Rayden didn't say anything about no key!" he yelled. Sonya was about to agree violently when Liu laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned and a scroll filled her vision.

"The Elder Gods gave it to us before we left, remember? They told us to present it to the Soul Keeper." Sonya nodded and took it, turning around to face the light. She held up the scroll in both hands, awaiting whatever it was to take it from her.

After a few excruciatingly slow moments, the scroll slowly lifted from her hands and sailed into the light. It turned deep blue for a moment, before shifting to gold and red.

"Rayden has chosen his warriors well," came a voice from behind them. They whirled, ready to fight, and came face to face with an older looking gentleman.

"Yowan?" Liu questioned. The man inclined his head and turned.

"Follow me." He began to walk to the left, over the edge, when his foot connected with solid ground. The four followed and soon found themselves in a small room. A pedestal was raised in the center, giving off bright light.

"This is the portal to your realm." Sonya started forward.

"But what about –"

"Have a safe journey." Before they could argue or protest, they were projected into the portal. Sonya jumped up, looking around her, letting out a frustrated yell when she realized she was back on Earth at the Temple of the Order of Light.

Jax stood too, and moved to hold her from injuring someone, but all he got was a swift kick to his midsection and a near-crying Sonya. "How the hell did we get back here?" she yelled. "We did everything asked of us! We succeeded!"

"Yes, you did," came a voice from behind her. Rayden descended from the clouds, accompanied by a lone figure, who stood next to the god, smiling.

"Johnny!" three voices chorused. Liu, Kitana, and Sonya rushed forward, eager to greet their once-fallen companion. Kitana kissed his cheek while Liu shook his hand heartily. They stepped back and he engulfed Sonya in a bone-crushing embrace. Her arms clasped around his shoulders and she held on for dear life, as if he'd disappear if she let go.

The Thunder God cleared his throat after a while, and Liu laughed silently. As Sonya pulled away, she felt his lips brush over her shoulder. Johnny smiled at them all and stepped forward, towards Jax, holding out his hand.

"Johnny Cage," he said happily. Jax shifted his eyes between Johnny and Sonya for a moment before taking the actor's hand in his firm grasp.

"Major Jackson Briggs," he replied, "Jax," he added at Sonya's look. Rayden put his arms around Johnny and Jax's shoulders.

"I think it's the start of a beautiful friendship!" he exclaimed, causing them all to roll their eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Give it up, Rayden," Sonya scoffed, cherishing the feel of Johnny's hand in her own. As if reading her thoughts, he squeezed her hand lovingly. Kitana crooked her arm through Liu's as he spoke.

"I am inviting you all to a celebration feast at the Temple tonight!" he called, leading Kitana away. Rayden laughed and pushed Jax after them.

"Go on, have fun. And remember," he began. Jax and Sonya turned around.

"You'll be watching," they said in unison. He smiled and nodded, watching his "children" walk away before vanishing in wind and thunder.

Johnny slowed his pace so they fell behind the three ahead. He laughed to himself for feeling nervous; he never felt nervous around women! It took him a moment to realize they had stopped completely, and Sonya was eyeing him strangely.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. He stroked her hand with his thumb and nodded.

"I am now," he replied, chuckling when he realized how corny it sounded. "Sonya, I don't really know what to do now," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a slight fear building in her stomach. Her mask stayed firmly in place, not daring to hint at her growing anxiety.

"Sonya, the only thing that's ever mattered in my life has been my fame. Movies were all I've ever had. I craved attention from the populous, soaking in every hint of adoration. But now, that desire, that one yearning in my life has been replaced by you. And it scares me to death." She said nothing for a moment, and he was about to turn away when he saw a glistening in her eyes. Then, unexpectedly, a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She moved and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. His chin rested atop her head, and her mind rumbled as he spoke.

"Guess we're even now, huh?" he asked. She snorted through her tears and slapped him lightly on the arm. Wiping her face, she pulled back, taking in the love that radiated off the man.

"Hey, you two coming!" Jax called from the temple steps. They snapped their heads over and laughed. Sonya threw Johnny a sly look and took off towards her best friend. Johnny laughed and ran after her, determined to catch her. He came up behind her, and when she looked back to see how close he was, she increased her speed, pulling ahead of him by a good length. She was catching her breath when Johnny jogged up.

"You…are…really fast…" he panted. She laughed as Jax nodded his agreement, and the three followed Liu and Kitana into the main hall.

The monks had prepared a celebratory feast in their honor and the hall was adorned with the tournament's dragon symbol. Sonya sat between Johnny and Jax while Liu and Kitana occupied the other side of the table. Grandfather stood and began addressing the hall.

"Today is a day of great celebration. My grandson, Liu Kang, defeated the sorcerer Shang Tsung to win the tournament." Cheers broke out, and the children waved their banners. When the noise died down, he continued. "He then went on to defeat Shao Kahn, closing the emperor's illegal portals into our realm and saving us. On this journey, he was aided by Princess Kitana, of Edenia realm." Cheers broke out for her. "Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs, of America." More clapping and cheers from the monks echoed in the hall. "And Johnny Cage, who gave his life so that his friends might go on." A chorus of cheers erupted. "We thank you all for fighting for the fate of the world, and winning."

The food was divided up and everyone began to eat. Johnny was reminded slightly of the Feast of Heroes on Shang Tsung's island, and when a group of monks stood for an exhibition, Sonya shared his look. They watched in fascination as each level was demonstrated and explained by the elders.

When it was all done, it was dark out, and the monks retreated into the temple, where the warriors could not follow. Liu slapped Johnny on the back, then bowed grandly.

"Come on, guys, I'll take you to our sleeping accommodations." They shook their heads at his antics and followed him to one of the towers. They all separated and found basins of warm water for bathing in the rooms, and extra clothing on their beds. Sonya had finished washing the grime from her body and had changed into loose fitting black pants and a white T-shirt when a knock sounded through her room.

"Come on in, Johnny," she called quietly, and the actor smiled as he entered.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, water dripping from his damp hair.

"Lucky guess," she returned. She sat down on her bed, and he joined her, taking her hand in his.

"So, where are you going after this?" he said, gesturing to the whole temple in general.

"Back to Hong Kong. I have some things to finish up there with Special Forces and the Black Dragon."

"But you killed Kano," he said, more as a question than a statement.

"I did," she said, almost proudly, "but there are others like him, possibly even worse, ready to take over his position as soon as they hear of his death. What about you?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about it as I was bathing. I used to find it exhilarating, portraying heroes, rescuing innocent people, sacrificing valiantly for the cause, all for the benefit of the movie-goers. But, now that I've done the real thing," she smiled at him, "I don't know, I guess movies have lost their glamour."

"So you're giving them up?" she asked surprised.

"Well, retiring, is more like it. I have more than enough money to last the rest of my life, and I don't need movies to fill my life anymore." He kissed her hand tenderly.

"J-Johnny?" her voice quivered as she spoke.

"What would you think about me moving to China? I'm sure I could find a place in Hong Kong."

"And what about when I'm reassigned? You can't just pick up and leave every time I move," she stated.

"Why not?" he asked, complete sincerity in his voice. She stared at him for a moment, trying to decipher what he was saying. Finally she gave up, and asked him outright.

"Look, Sonya, I love you. So much in fact that I'm willing to wait my entire lifetime for you. If that's how long it takes, then so be it, but I'm never leaving your side again." She sat stunned for a moment, tears pricking her eyes, but she was not going to cry in front of him again.

After a few silent moments, he stood, kissing her forehead, and bid her goodnight. She barely responded before he smiled and shut the door. She pulled the covers back and blew out her candle, reveling in the peaceful darkness that engulfed her small room.


	9. Chapter 9

﻿ 

Sonya stirred as the rising sun, which had been creeping up her body for last hour or so, reached her eyes. She stretched as she stood and walked over to the window, which looked down on a courtyard of sorts. What she saw made her laugh.

Jax and Johnny were sparring while Liu and Kitana cheered them on. Jax was fast, but not quick enough as Johnny darted around him and playfully slapped him on the back of the head. Jax whirled with a snarl frighteningly similar to Goro's and reached for him. The actor was too fast and jumped back, kicking out with his front leg and connecting with Jax's stomach.

Sonya laughed loudly, causing Johnny to turn his attention up to her. He smiled brightly at her, losing his focus, and Jax pinned his arms to his sides. Johnny looked up accusingly at her, and she merely shrugged, chuckling as she walked away from the window and down from the tower.

When she emerged in the courtyard, Jax was sparring with Kitana while Liu was mocking Johnny. Neither had seen her yet, and she crept up behind them, listening closely.

"You had him, Johnny. Then all of a sudden…"

"Hey, I can't help it if every time I see her I just freeze. She just has this power over me, and I'm loving every minute of it." Liu finally saw her, but she motioned for him to ignore her, which he did brilliantly by turning the topic to the fight.

"Kitana's not as fast as you, I don't know."

"Yeah, but she's got more agility than Jax. I think she can come out okay, even if she doesn't win." Johnny wiped the sweat from his forehead with a spare towel. Sonya was standing right behind him now, but his gaze was fixed firmly on the fighting duo.

"Hey Johnny!" she yelled, causing the actor to jump ten feet in the air. He whirled around frantically, his arm lashing out quickly. If not for her reflexes, Sonya would have had an earful of fist. She caught his arm deftly at the forearm, her eyes wide. For a moment, Johnny stood frozen, soaking in what had just happened. When he realized what he'd almost done, horror spread across his face.

"Are you okay? Did I hit you? God what have I done? Are you hurt?" His questions came at a rapid, frantic pace, and Sonya could merely shake her head.

"I'm fine, my fault. Gotta remember not to sneak up on you." His panic was abated, but his eyes were still wide, shifting to her form now and then. She crooked her arm through his and leaned on him as Kitana and Jax continued.

It seemed Jax had the upper hand for a while, then Kitana performed a flawless backflip twist, landing directly behind the warrior. One hook punch and sidekick later, Liu was stepping into the ring to take Jax's place. Sonya chuckled sympathetically at Jax as he sat down next to her, using the towel Johnny had discarded to wipe his brow. Her attention shifted back to the fight, and she watched as Liu and Kitana performed attack after block, each as if it were choreographed. Neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand; it seemed more like an intricate dance routine than a sparring match. Johnny's voice in her ear broke her stare.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked softly. She nodded and let him lead her away, into the garden. They passed by monks at work, who didn't even look up as they passed. They had been told that the guests were to be given freedom to go where they will, so long as they didn't enter the Temple or the training grounds. Johnny's gaze kept landing on her, and finally she chuckled.

"I'm fine, Johnny. You didn't hurt me." He didn't respond for a moment, but when he did, his voice was soft and unsure.

"But I could have, and that scares the life out of me." His voice quivered as he finished, and she stopped in her tracks. She stepped around to face him and took his other hand in her grasp.

"_Look_ at me," she commanded when he cast his eyes to the ground. His brilliant blue eyes pierced into her soul, and she gave him a small smile. "I was the one who snuck up on you, remember? Hell, I would have been worried if you _hadn't_ reacted. Now, forget about it. Let's just move on." Johnny said nothing for a moment, and Sonya became worried. But before she could react, Johnny had closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She could feel his love flowing through her as they stood connected for a brief moment. When he pulled away, he had his old reckless grin plastered on his face, and Sonya breathed a sigh of contented relief. Smiling, she let go of one of his hands, but held onto the other as they continued their walk.

"When do we get out of here?" he asked suddenly. She shrugged.

"I guess whenever we want. Jax and I should probably check in with HQ soon; they'll be listing us AWOL soon. Though I was thinking about taking leave and hopping a plane to the US. I haven't seen my parents in a while." Johnny nodded thoughtfully.

"What would you say to an all-expense paid trip back to the States? You could go visit your folks while I pack up some stuff." Sonya thought for a moment.

"That sounds nice, though I've never been to Hollywood. What would you say to showing me around?" He laughed.

"It would be my pleasure, m'lady," he bowed, sweeping his free arm grandly. She fought back a giggle and shook her head, smiling. "Come on," he pulled her back to the courtyard where Liu and Jax were sparring. Jax blocked nearly everything the Chinese monk could throw at him, but he wasn't landing anything either. Johnny and Sonya stopped beside Kitana, who was watching the battle intensely.

"They've been at it for a few minutes," she said. "Neither can get a hit in." Distracted by Kitana's voice, Liu looked up, and Jax landed a back fist on his chest, sending the man sprawling. He lay there for a moment, unmoving, until Jax went over to investigate. As soon as he stood within reach, Liu lashed out, sending the larger man to the ground while sweeping up at the same time. Sonya laughed at her partner's face and Kitana smiled.

"That was a dirty trick, Liu," Johnny stated. "Very nicely done!" Sonya rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

"Men," she muttered to Kitana, who nodded in agreement. Liu and Jax walked over, finally finished with the pleasantries.

"Hey, Liu, where are you going after this?" Johnny asked as a precursor.

"I don't know. With the Emperor gone, Mortal Kombat is no longer needed. I think I'm going to move back to America, try my hand there." Kitana hooked her arm through his, silently supporting any decision he'd make. Johnny looked over at Jax.

"Man, I need a vacation," he responded to the actor's question, "I'll probably go to Europe. I can get a Space-A flight from Japan or something."

"How do we keep in touch?" Sonya asked Liu. Johnny smiled, pulling out a card from his wallet.

"Here, this is my cell number. Give me a call when you get to the States. I can probably get you a job in Hollywood if you wanted." Liu took the card as his face brightened.

"Hey Johnny, what would think if I asked you to help me start up a dojo in the States? The five of us?" he motioned to the group. Johnny shook his head.

"Sorry, Liu, but I'm moving to Hong Kong shortly. But tell you what. I'll loan you the money for you and Kitana to get it started." Liu shot a knowing smirk at the actor when Hong Kong was mentioned, but he said nothing. Jax looked a little indignant, but a glare from Sonya kept him silent.

"Thanks. I guess you're leaving then?" Johnny nodded.

"I have some arrangements to make. But we'll keep in touch, if you will." He stuck out his hand.

"Deal," Liu said, taking the man's hand in a firm grasp. Kitana enveloped Johnny in a hug as Liu took Sonya aside.

"It's been fun, Sonya," he said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, it has. And thanks, Liu, for everything." He took her in his arms, promising to keep in touch. Jax followed Sonya and Johnny upstairs where the three packed what little belongings they had. As they exited the Temple walls, the children struck up a praising song, honoring the heroes of the world.


End file.
